The Outlaws
The New Avengers were a seperate team of heroes, different from Arsinos' highly recognised unit, that formed as a group of strangers. Unlike regular Avengers, this new team decided to keep their identity absolute secret. The story of their origins and their coming together as a team will be told throughout the World Breaker story. Officially, they do not exist yet. The New Avengers are different from Sethos' Avengers in that they did not mostly come from military backgrounds, powerful families or positions of power. Many of them were just regular citizens, survivalists, soldiers or labourers with particular combat talents. Creation Guide This is essentially a page for the future World Breaker storyline, I decided to go with original characters as Avengers because then people are less inclined to just pick throw away, rediculous characters that they don't really care about. Plus, this way, you get more incentive to be involved in the story! No matter how silly the character is, it'll make you care for them more! *New Avengers start off as nobodies. Just ordinary citizens, not heroes. For the first mission (World Breaker: Prelude) you only need one thing for your character - their name. Nothing else. '''Everything else can come later. *Same as Operatives - original characters/names and backstories, but images can obviously be nicked from anywhere. You don't have to have a wiki page for them if you can't be bothered, either. *There's not really going to be much permanent death with these guys. When they die, they'll just be unconscious for the next mission. HOWEVER, each one is going to start off quite weak, and they get stronger with every mission they survive. But, if they don't make it, they don't get stronger! Plenty of incentive to keep them all alive! These guys won't be making an official appearance for at least a month yet, so you got loads of time to think about who they might be! Who are they? The New Avengers consists of: Old Doc Johnson ''Biography: '' *Wife - Martha Johnson *Residence - Fozamor *Profession - Small Town Doctor *Hobbies - Whittling and Gardening *Favourite Food - Martha's Meatloaf ''Powers: '' *Fast hands *Healing hands Melissa Anderson ''Biography: ''Melissa Anderson (nee Goodwin) is a 37 year old woman from New Falafel, AAC. She previously worked as an insurance saleswoman, travelling throughout the city, though she was recently fired after having a nervous breakdown from stress. She was, until recently, happily married to her childhood sweetheart, Lee Anderson, who she met at secondary school, and married when she was 22. However, she recently found him cheating on her with a 17 year old man, and he confessed to having been repeatedly unfaithful with both men and women for the best part of a decade. After acrimoniously splitting from her husband, she was on her way to Haringtopia to start a new life, when her plane crashed in The Blasted Lands. Anderson, clearly still upset from her life falling apart, is cynical and confrontational, but can get along with the other members of the team when the situation warrants it. Since the plane crashing, she has adopted a devil-may-care attitude to her own life, and as such can be quite adventurous. She is a follower of conspiracy theories, and does not trust any form of government or authority figure at any cost. She also is fond of the occasional drink, and is a huge pop-culture nerd. ''Powers: '' Fires lightning bolts from her hands. Draven Ziggurst ''Biography: ''TBA ''Powers: '' - Serenity Vine ''Biography: ''TBA ''Powers: '' - Jack Watermaine ''Biography: ''TBA ''Powers: '' - Misty ''Biography: ''TBA ''Powers: '' - Juan ''Biography: ''TBA ''Powers: ' -